It's Never Too Late
by TimeMoves
Summary: It has been 1 month since the Gram Scale Tournament and there is a new rider that has joined the team. This new team member has an eye for the one and only Yayoi. Everyone on the team has opened up to him, but Agito. Will he do something to fix it?
1. Agito Screws Up Again

AN: I think that is just a shame that there aren't a lot of Agito and Yayoi Fanfics so I decided to write one myself. This is my first Fanfic so please be nice. (Just kidding Flames are accepted) Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am just a poor high school student that doesn't own Air Gear even thought I wish I did.

Pairing: Agito x Yayoi(Main) Ikki x Kururu, Kazu x Emily, Kanon x Ringo (Side)

Setting: After Gram Scale (They won. All is right with the world)

Summary: It has been 1 month since the Gram Scale Tournament and there is a new rider that has joined the team. This new team member has an eye for the one and only Yayoi Nakayama. Everyone on the team has opened up to him, but Agito. Will he do something to fix things or ignore his own feelings and lose her. Read and Review.

_'Hey' - Agito thoughts _

'Hey' - Akito thoughts

**'Hey' -Lind thoughts**

'Hey' - Yayoi thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Agito Screws Up Again<p>

Yayoi POV

Finally the Gram Scale Tournament was over and Kogarasumaru had come out victorious. Sora and Nike had been defeated and everyone was safe of any harm and all Storm Rider Teams were in a somewhat truce as they are all going to be celebrating the defeat of Sora.

Today me, Emily, Kururu, and Ringo were all helping set up for the party tonight at Ikki's house. The girls were just talking and giggling amongst them self while setting up for the party.

"So how are things with Ikki?" Emily asked Kururu. During the Gram Scale Tournament Ikki and Kururu got very close to one another as they were King and Tuner and something was bound to happen.

She began to be very flustered ,"What do you mean?"

Emily elbowed Kururu and with a devious grin ever present on her face ,"You know what I mean? You're the Tuner he is the King there has to be something going on here? Hmmm so what is it?"

"Nothing there is nothing going on just his Tuner." she replies quickly and the blush on her face still on her face and going to deeper red.

"Come on Kururu there has to be something I can tell by just looking at your face." Emily says more persistently.

"Nope nothing." she says quickly but then looking at me. Her blush starts to disappear and is replaced with a coy grin.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask starting to get creped out.

"Hey Emily I don't think you should be worried with me and Ikki-kun when there is defiantly something going on with Agito and Yayoi." she says mischievously.

"What do you mean Kururu?" I asked.

"Come on you Agito's Tuner too there has to be something going on. I can see it whenever you guys are around each other. The way he wants to protect you and how you always have a huge smile on when he is around."

As I think deeper about what she was saying I just stand there dumbfounded. I couldn't disagree with her because it was the truth. Agito has become more protective of me after I became his Tuner, and I can't help it that he makes me smile when he is just around me. Thinking about that just made me wonder what was my relationship with Agito. Was I just his Tuner, a friend, or even more. I can't deny that I have very strong feelings for Agito and would love to become something more with him, but I know the possibilities in that are slim to none.

"Yayoi!" Emily yelled trying to get my attention. It so happens that she has been trying to get my attention for quite some time now when I was off in my own little world.

"Huh? What?" I asked out of my trance.

Ringo and Emily just laugh while Kururu has a triumphant look on her face. I just stand the continuing to set up for the party.

"It's not funny you guys. I mean let's face the facts we all know that I like him, but he would never go out with me. It is so different with me and you guys." looking over to Ringo ,"For example, Ringo and Kanon you guys had a rocky start, but you guys are together. It took you a while for you to open up to Kanon, but now you both are happy in each other lives." switching from Ringo to Emily. "And you. Kazu has finally got his head on and stopped being the dense guy we knew a long time ago and now you guys are together." finally shifting my gaze onto Kururu "Kururu at least Ikki notices you and something is going to happen with you guys." I say sadly as I finish up my big rant.

I just go back to working on the party not wanting to think about my nonexistent love life. Then I feel a same pat on my back and turn to see Kururu is responsible for this feeling.

"It's okay. If he doesn't notice how good you are then let it be. You're going to find that guy that will treat you special." Kururu says trying to cheer me up.

"Really?"

"Really. Now let's get this party ready so we can go get ready and relax." she says with a smile as all the girls start to work once more.

* * *

><p>Agito POV<p>

While the girls were setting up the guys were training, but at the moment they were a little side tracked.

I was sitting against the tree while the others were acting like idiots as always.

_'Those guys are always fucking idiots.'_

'But Agito they are our friends.'

_'Tch. Whatever.'_

All of a sudden I heard someone call my name. "Hey Agito get your butt over here."

I groan not wanting to go over there, but Akito convinced me. "What do you want Ikki?"

"Well me and the guys were talking-"

"Stop right there. I don't want to hear it." but I was just ignored.

"-and it just so happens that we were talking about how you and Onigiri are the only two without girl. Then again Onigiri doesn't really count cause he is just a pervert-"

"What is your point." stopping his rant.

"Well my point is you need someone."

"Why?"

"Cause you seem lonely."

With that ,"CROW WHO THE FUCK DO THINK I AM? I AM FANG KING I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" I scream at him while sending a fang out his way. He barely dodges my attack.

"Well if you say so I guess Nakayama is out of luck then."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

**'Little brother what he means is that Miss Nakayama is going to have to look for a new guy that actually pays attention to her.'**

* * *

><p>Yayoi POV<p>

It was in the middle of the party and I decided that I need some fresh air so I step outside and sit near a tree. I look gaze out at the moonlit sky and just stand there in awe.

'It's so beautiful.'

When I hear something stir in the night I became more alert. "Is anyone there?" out of nowhere I see Agito calming me and smile replaces my face. "Ohhh hey Agito. What are you doing out here?"

"To get rid of those fucking idiots." as he says coming closer to me.

I just giggle and go back to looking at the sky ,"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yea." but the thing was Agito wasn't staring up at the sky but at Yayoi.

* * *

><p>Agito POV<p>

"Yea."

**'Ohhh little brother has a crush.'**

_'What are you talking about Lind.'_

**'You like her.'**

_'Just leave me alone.'_

**'Don't screw up.'**

I see her shiver so I shrug of my jacket and put it around her shoulders to make sure she is warm.

"Thanks Agito." she says with a warm smile.

"Hm."

We sitting outside and keep staring out to the night sky not uttering a word, but this silence is calming. I look over to her and see her growing sleepy as her eyes start to drop then I feel something hit my shoulder. This sensation was caused my Yayoi placing her head on my shoulder with that I put one arm around her. Ever since she became my tuner she has always felt comfortable around me.

"Agito?"

"What?"

"What do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm pretty? Am I nice? Do you think a guy will ever date me?"

I stay silent for a while to think of answer to that question then finally I blurt something out to break the silence ,"Tch. You're ordinary and that's about it." I say when I feel her get up.

"Thanks Agito for being honest." she says with a forced smile, but you could tell the hurt in her eyes as she walks away

When I saw that hurt expression on her face my felt something in my heart that I never felt before. Guilt and regret.

_'Fuck. Whatever.'_

'Agito why would you say that?'

_'Cause it true.'_

'No it's not. I know what your thinking in your head.'

**'I guess little brother has screwed up?'**

_'Lind go away?'_

** 'Akito what did he do?'**

'He told Yayoi that she was just ordinary and now she is hurt.'

**'Ha. So you did screw things up with Miss Nakayama.'**

_'I didn't so shit.'_

** 'Well then why do you feel guilty about hurting her? Is it cause you actually care about her.'**

_ '. . .'_

** 'I guess this is a good thing because now she knows what you think and can stop with the false hope and find someone that deserves her.'**

I say nothing back to him not knowing what to say. I just feel a cold empty feeling inside.

* * *

><p>Yayoi POV<p>

I finally get back inside and go into an abandoned room and finally let out my tears that I have been holding in.

'See he find me just ordinary. He doesn't think I'm special. He doesn't need me.' I continue to sob when someone comes into the room. I don't recognize this person.

"Ohh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." he says quickly quickly turn to exit the room, but see my tears.

"It's okay."

This mysterious man comes closer to me ,"What's wrong? Why are you crying in here all alone while everyone else is having a good time?"

"It's nothing." I say softly

"Sure like I believe that. If it was nothing you wouldn't be crying. So what happened." he said persistanly.

"Why would a complete stranger want to know what is going on with a random girl?" I say with a chuckle.

"Because this stranger cares."

"Well before I spill my guts to you, what's your name?"

"Takashi Kai. Now spill your guts out . . ." he says with a smile

"Nakayama Yayoi. So Kai what happened is the guy that I am head over heels for thinks I'm just another ordinary girl. I know that's really sad excuse it be crying, but I've liked him for a really long time now." I say looking down at my feet not wanting to see his disappointed face.

"Ha. I don't think it's stupid. I think that guy is stupid to not notice what a great girl you are." he says with no int of dissapointment in his voice which came to me with a shock.

"How would you know I'm a great girl you just met me?"

"Cause I can tell. So dry your tears and let's go back to the party."

"Thanks Kai-kun."

So he grabbed my hand and escorted me back to the party. I couldn't help, but smile as we go back to the party. I almost forgot about Agito. Almost.

'But you know you can't'

* * *

><p>AN: Well thats the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review. ( Flames are expected)<p> 


	2. Strangers Who Care For Ramdom Girls

AN: I just got busy, but here is another chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

_'Hey' - Agito thoughts _

'Hey' - Akito thoughts

**'Hey' -Lind thoughts**

'Hey' - Yayoi thoughts

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Stranger Who Cares For Random Girls<p>

Yayoi POV

It has been two weeks since the party and I am still hurt, but I am feeling a whole lot better than I was before. After Kai dragged me out of that room I had a lot of fun with everyone and I almost didn't think about him, but of course he was always in the back of my mind.

Today was the day that Kogarasumaru was getting a new team member. Even thought that Gram Scale tournament was over the team still had may challenges and a new member couldn't hurt.

"Hey Yayoi the new guys going to be here soon get your butt out here." Emily says sternly.

"I'm coming I'm coming no need to throw a fit." I walk out carrying a cooler. "See Emily I'm here now and the new guy isn't even here so you rushed me for no absolute reason." I saw not noticing that she wasn't even listening.

She was talking to Kazu this whole entire time. I let out a sigh at my friends behavior toward Kazu, but I can't help, but envious of her. To have a guy like that and how he treats her and to not be alone. I'm not saying I like Kazu or anything, but to have guy in my life would be great even thought I don't see that happening in the near future.

'I wonder who this new guy is?'

All Ikki said was that there was going to be a new guy here today and that doesn't really help me know the type of guy he is. I guess that's Ikki for you. I take a seat on the nearby bench and watch everyone around me working. Ikki, Onigiri, Buccha, Kazu, Emily, and Agito were all training, but to me it just seemed they were goofing off.

While Kururu was setting up another lesson for me on becoming a better Tuner for Agito. During practice Kururu would help and teach me how to repair ATs and becoming a better Tuner. I have greatly improved in Tuning and fixing ATs at a fast rate in such a short amount of time, but I was still nowhere near the level as Kururu.

When I saw Agito I felt all my feelings coming back from the night of the party. I now I shouldn't let my personal emotions interfere with my work on the team and as Agito Tuner, but I can't help it. Since that night I had been avoiding him at all cost and only engaging in conversation when necessary.

'I should just get over it-' I thought to myself however my train of thought was interrupted when someone's hand were placed over my eyes. I was panicking because I had no idea who this was or what they wanted from me.

"Guess who?" when I heard this voice I calmed down because I knew the owner of this voice.

"Ummm let me see. You are the guy who cares about random girls you don't know. Am I right?"

"Ha. Your hilarious."

"I know I am thank you. So Kai going to let go soon?" I ask him wanting his hands off my eyes.

"My bad." he says letting go.

"It's fine I'm not dead." I say with a giggle. "So what are you doing here in the first place?"

"Well you are looking at the new member of Kogarasumaru." he says with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What? You're the new member?" I ask as my surprise is well written on my face not that I was going to hide in the first place. I stand there still dumb founded by the news that I just heard from Kai. When the new finally started to sink into my head I couldn't help but start to smile and gave Kai a bug hug.

What I didn't notice was that everyone had come over when they saw Kai come near and saw the big hug I just gave him.

"Well what do have here?" Ikki says with mischief in his tone then turning to everyone else. "Everyone this is Takashi Kai he is going to be a new member of our team from now one. I hope everyone can get to know him-" then turning back to me "-we all know that Nakayama has certainly gotten to know him and got quite close."

A blush has spread across my face. I didn't know what to do or what to say so I just stay silent. Everyone around me just starts to laugh including Kai even though he was a part of this too.

Agito POV

* * *

><p>While I was training I saw someone coming near wearing ATs and I wasn't familiar with him. I wasn't sure if he was our enemy or the new member of the team, but either way I couldn't let my guard down even for a moment. I keep a close eye on him when he stand behind Yayoi and covers her eyes from behind. I was about to go save her, but I see her start to laugh and giggle I get this tugging feeling in my heart that I am not familiar with.<p>

**'You're jealous of him.'**

_'What are you talking about Lind?' _

**'Im talking about how you wish she would laugh around you like that or how you wish she wouldn't ignore you anymore.'**

_'I have no idea what you are talking about.'_

**'Then explain that feeling you have.'**

_'. . .'_

**'I thought so.'**

* * *

><p>AN: This isn't much but its an update.<strong><br>**


End file.
